Forever Dreams
by bell.esque
Summary: KibaSaku for Epiff Annie. He knew when he saw her apple colored eyes, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He knew after hearing her charming laughs, he could never make her cry. He knew that all his life, he was living some sort of lie.


**Title**: Forever Dreams  
**Author**: -bell.esque  
**Dedication**: Epiff Annie-slash-just Annie. I hope you have a wonderful 18th birthday, and I wish you the best in the future. I can see you doing something amazing for yourself. :D  
**Rated**: K+  
**Pairing**: KibaSaku.  
**Prompt**: eyelash wishes  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own_ Naruto_ in any form.  
**Warnings**: OOC, and overall strangeness.  
**Summary**: KibaSaku for Annie. He knew when he saw her apple colored eyes, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He knew after hearing her charming laughs, he could never make her cry. He knew that all his life, he was living some sort of lie.  
**Notes**: Truth to be told, this is my first time writing KibaSaku. So, feel free to comment on how I _should_ have written something. It won't be that great, and I'm already pretty sure that Kiba is going to be considered out of character. It's sort of confusing, I suppose. Anyway, let's go.

* * *

-_i_-

The first time he sees her, she is a girl with a big forehead and disgusting pink hair. Pink is _never_ a manly color, and he dislikes it even if he knows she's a girl. But he likes her eyes, because they are the color of forest leaves, delicate grass blades, and green tea ice cream.

She's nothing special, though, and people tease her. He joins in, because _obviously_ he has to act cool.

But inside, he knows that doing this hurts her. He knows that her apple green eyes always overflow with tears when she is alone. He wishes, so much, that she could have the strength to stand up and push all the bullies away. He wishes _he_ has the strength to help her and make her laugh. His mind is still innocent, despite his narrow, sly-looking eyes and devilish grins, and he is naïve enough to believe that everybody must feel some sort of guilt for hurting others.

He learns later on, that as a shinobi, feelings shouldn't matter. _They shouldn't, but they do_, he thinks, skipping rocks over the water in the lake and watching it bounce, one, two, three times before it stops making ripples and finally sinks to the bottom of the deep lake, where the sand and weeds are.

Inside, he doesn't want to live his life like this, but he knows he has to do it. He knows that he has to become a shinobi, a ninja, and wear the Konoha headband with pride. He knows he must slay any enemies of his village.

He knows that girls like strong men, and ninjas are strong men. He knows that girls sometimes need saving, even if they don't want it. He knows that in his family—in his clan, he is possibly the only male human left. He knows he has to uphold his pride.

_He knows he has to make this girl smile_.

-_ii_-

The next time he notices her, _really_ notices her, she has longer hair. Her green eyes don't flash with hurt, more like pride, and he finds her vain.

He wishes she was as innocent and pure as she was all those years ago, when he first saw her timid hands and rose colored cheeks.

Now, she is like every other girl, and she does not catch his attention. He was not the one to bring her happiness again, a loud blonde named Yamanaka Ino was, but it was quickly taken away by a quarrel over Uchiha Sasuke.

He is jealous of this pretty boy, who stole _all_ the attention away from the girls. He would not be surprised if most of these girls did not pass the exams and become kunoichi this year. They spend all their time prettying themselves instead of training and practicing.

He first thinks that Sakura is different.

But he sees that she isn't. He sees that she is another puppet, trying to seduce an obviously asexual man. He does not see the reason why all the girls go for "Sasuke-kun", when every _other_ boy would probably want the attention more.

Over the years, he has gained only a few true friends.

His closest is, and he believes always will be, is Aburame Shino. They are almost opposites; Shino is quiet and calm, he is loud and hot-tempered. But they both have something in common—they like animals, Shino, bugs and him, dogs. It was how their worlds were linked together. Their families both use animals in combat, and it is their specialty.

However, he sometimes finds a certain closeness with Uzumaki Naruto, the outcast of his grade. Naruto absolutely _sucks_ at being a ninja, since he does _not know at all_ when to shut up. He does not know how to disguise himself, and he does not even know how to make bushins.

But Naruto inspires Kiba in so many ways, because Naruto reminds of _himself_. They have talked before, but not much. They've caused mischief before, too.

And he knows that he will always remember Uzumaki Naruto, because...well, he was just _Naruto_.

He feels slightly jealous about this, because he cannot be remembered in the future, but he _knows_ that Naruto will be remembered, despite how idiotic he was.

He admires Naruto because of the certain naivety he posses. He admires him because he says what he thinks is right, and he is not afraid to speak his mind. He admires him because he is _never_ scared, _never_ afraid of the unknown.

_He admires Naruto because he can scream, "I love you, Sakura-chan!" without being afraid of nasty glares and sharp, rude comments._

-_iii_-

When he sees that she's been fighting for _her_—no _their_ lives, he thinks she has matured. She is not the scared little girl who used to hug people's legs and hide behind shadows. She is also not the girl who shows off her long hair and flashes flirtatious smiles at only one boy, and venomous glares at everybody, girls and boys, that _isn't_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Including him, and he hates to say that it might have hurt.

However, he sees now that she wants to be a _protector_, and he thinks it suits her. She fights and gives her all when she needs to look after her two boys, Sasuke and Naruto.

Sometimes, he still doesn't like Sasuke. He doesn't like how he glares at her and gives her hope when there isn't any. He doesn't like how he calls her annoying, and he hates it even more when he realizes that it is an affectionate term between them. What he hates the most about Sasuke, though, is that he hurts her more than anyone, without realizing. He hates Sasuke for having possibly the Girl of His Dreams, but deciding that she is still too weak for him.

But he knows, and likes, almost, that Sasuke still cares for Sakura. He is the one who will be willing to protect her no matter what. And he is happy that he can leave Sakura in Sasuke's hands for now.

He finds Naruto to be less revolting, like everyone else. He remembers that he only teases and makes fun of people because everybody else does, and he is ashamed that he is such a follower. He knows—knew that Naruto was _always _a good person at heart, and he should have been treated better.

Before Team 7 is even considered even legendary by almost every hidden village, Kiba finds that they are all extraordinary people.

He almost worships them.

But most of the time, his mind will linger once again to the sweet-smelling girl, who is the oldest, but looks the youngest in the group. She is the smartest, prettiest of Team 7. But she is the one who will break the easiest. She is the most fragile, like glass. However, in other ways, he thinks that she is the strongest. She is the one who can suffer blows of emotional pain, but still keep loving and caring and loving again.

She reminds him of the delicious fruits he eats with Akamaru in the summertime and the sweet smell of grass after it rains. She reminds him of the sunflowers that bloom and smile graciously at the welcoming sun. She reminds him of the pure, fresh sounds of the blue-green ocean lapping against the tan colored sand grains and washing away the seashells. She reminds him of warm night air that surrounds him as he gazes up into the starry sky.

_She reminds him of the life he never had with her_.

-_iv_-

Finally, he finds a chance to fight for her. To prove to her his true power, his true bravery.

It was time to prove to her the man that he was.

A part of Kiba stayed selfish. Why would he bring that _bastard_ back to Konoha? Why would he fight to bring him back to _her_ so he can do what he wanted? Why would he even _allow_ her to keep loving him?

The other part of Kiba knew that Sakura would still love Sasuke, even if he never came back. She would love him even if he was the one who slit her throat with a kunai, or broke her arms and legs for no reason. Sasuke was almost part of Sakura's life, her heart, her entire _soul_.

But of course, he stayed ignorant. Sasuke was always ignorant, even with the blood red Sharingan eyes, he could not see everything. In ways, the Sharingan blinded him, to possibly the most obvious things.

Like Sakura's love.

It was unforgivable.

Kiba knew that if he couldn't bring Sasuke back, Sakura would practically die. She would not be able to live her life normally without mourning the loss of him. She would pray every day, kneel in front of religious statues, _beg_ to go look for him herself.

He couldn't have that.

But in a way, it eased him that Naruto was going with him, too. Of course, having Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji helped, as well, but Naruto was the one who gave him the most hope. Naruto was the closest to being able to understand the Uchiha, even if Sasuke would deny it, so it gave them the greatest chance to get the revenge-crazy teenager back.

This was their last hope, _his_ last chance, _her_ last worry.

Blood is spilled in front of Kiba's eyes, more than he can imagine—his blood, Akamaru's blood, _Neji's_ blood, Neji, who is all powerful, cunning, and fast.

His courage falters, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He is alone with Akamaru and a pair of Siamese twins that can actually separate. He is afraid, scared, pessimistic.

He can't do this.

But then his mind drifts back to the aroma of the trees and the dusty streets of Konoha and the small stalls selling knick-knacks of any kind. He remembers the clear water and the blue skies and the lovely chirping of the blue birds that pecked at his window in the mornings. He remembers her smiles, her glassy green eyes, her frowns, her bright pink hair, her cries, her soft, tender hands—

_He remembers her everything_.

-_v_-

He sees her again, but it is a year after their—_his_ failure.

He was not able to find Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back to her. He was not able to grasp her happiness and return it to her. He was not able to do anything for her except show up in Konoha bleeding and wounded and hurt and _crying_.

But he never cries in front of people, just to himself and Akamaru.

He finds her sitting on the shore of the lake, watching as the dark water crushed against the hard, bumpy rocks. She sits pulling her knees close to chin and watching what seems to be just the trees and the waves and the birds. Akamaru is not here with him today, as his sister was doing a checkup on the rather large puppy.

Slowly, he walks down the small hill to her, listening to the crunching of the sand beneath his black sandals. Hesitantly, he sits down next to her, letting out a deep sigh. Her head moves slowly, and once again, her enchanting viridian glancing at his brown ones. She quickly smiles before saying a pleasant hello and turning back to face frontwards.

"Do you like coming here?" he says, almost embarrassed. She shrugs and doesn't face him, curling her toes around the sand. Not until the grains begin to make noise does Kiba notice that her shoes are off.

"I like to...remember."

Kiba nods, though he wishes he can understand her better. He stares at her, and she looks sad. She looks like she is missing something—

—and he knows exactly what it is.

But it is something that he cannot give to her, so he sighs, and leans back on the ground, staring at the sky and the blinding sun. Finally, he returns his gaze to her small figure, her pink hair still just at her shoulder, blowing softly in the morning wind.

"What would you wish for if you could wish for anything?"

His own question surprises him, but it startles her even more than anything. However, she stays silent, just shifting a little bit.

"I—uh, sorry, I didn't mean to invade."

"I wish for a lot of things, Kiba-kun, a lot of things," she says crisply, drawing pictures of nothing in the sand. He likes the way she says his name, but somehow, the _kun_ sounds so _wrong_.

"Pluck an eyelash."

She turns to him, her watery eyes blinking, pink lips open. "What?"

"Pluck one. Just do it."

He watches her as she delicately closes one eye and pulls out an eyelash. She winces, but he knows that it does not hurt too much when he does it to himself.

He waits until the wind stops, knowing that her gaze is on him. He puts the eyelash on the back of his hand, and he waits for two more seconds so she can do the same.

"Blow and wish."

They did.

He knows that his wishes are never going to come true, but he wishes nonetheless. He wishes that this person, Haruno Sakura, would love him. He wishes that she would stop loving Sasuke. He wishes for selfish things, but not fame and fortune. He'd like to bring himself to wish for her happiness, but only if her happiness is with him. He wishes that she'd someday marry him and kiss him and love him like she loved Sasuke.

_He wishes that he could steal her heart away from the dark-eyed, raven-haired prodigy._

* * *

Happy birthday again, Annie.


End file.
